Distractions
by ValorRose
Summary: Rating: M, Warning: Het, slash & !Holo love. Summary: Sam gets a video message from home that is very distracting. SPOILERS: If you haven't see the preview for Tf2 YES! COMPLETED CHAPTER TWO .
1. Chapter 1

Title: Distractions (1/2)

Rating: R/T

Pairing: Sam, Mikaela/Bee. Hinted Sam/Mikaela/Bee.

Spoilers: If you haven't watched the preview for Tf2 then yes. Nothing more then that.

Summary: Sam gets a video message from home that is very distracting.

Note: I might be getting back into this genre full on. I have been trying to get the motivation to go back and finish some of the longer stories I started but never finished. This plot came from watching the preview and thinking about how Sam and Mikaela would use their video chat camera's to keep up their relationship. I also don't like the idea of Sam leaving Bumblebee at home, it doesn't make sense to me. Hopefully the movie will solve that problem. I am also pretty new at the het thing, I have been doing slash for a few years and robot/human sex but never female/robot sex. So be nice and enjoy.

It had started in his history 101 class. As the teacher droned on about the first man and the fertile crescent Sam got a video message on his phone. He was in the far back of the lecture hall and the professor had turned the lights down to show slides. It was the perfect atmosphere to check the message without being noticed. He pushed in his ear buds and pressed accept. The video started out blurry but then focused, on Mikaela. She was bent over Bumblebee with her usual jean shorts and halter top. Sam's mouth went immediately dry.

She turned towards the camera and Sam noticed she had a sponge in her hand. He began to squirm. She bent down near the bucket and dipped in the sponge then pulled it out, she let it drip all the way to Bumblebee leaving a trail after her. She positioned herself in just a way that he could see both her profile and Bumblebee's hood. She leaned far over the hood to reach near the window, laying almost her entire body flush with Bumblebee. He could hear Bumblebee rev slightly, and Mikaela responded by throwing her head back and pushing closer against the hood. Sam suddenly placed a hand over his mouth to stop from moaning out loud.

As Mikaela moved high on top of the hood to clean the windshield the video stopped. Sam suddenly was burst out of his bubble as everyone around him was getting up. He looked down at the boards and saw lots of chicken scratch on them and the professor's assistant handing out a worksheet. He got up, only remembering just before he got to the bottom of the stairs to pull out his ear buds. He took the paper from the assistant and pushed it into his notebook as he hurried to his next class.

He wasn't able to look at the video in his next class, English. It was smaller and would have been too obvious; he was trying to survive through his first year. As he walked to the cafeteria for lunch he realized he had the rest of the day off. He tried to find something that looked edible and made his way to a seat in a corner where he hoped no one would notice him. As he sat down his phone vibrated, he had another video message. He sighed, he swore he would eat before he check the message. But his curiosity won out over his stomach. He hadn't gotten through half of the mystery meat before he pushed it aside and pulled out his phone.

This time he was half prepared for the images on the screen. The camera came into focus closer to Bumblebee and Mikaela then before. Bumblebee's hologram lay on top of a half naked Mikaela. His head was hidden between her bent and out stretched legs. His dick was being pumped into Mikaela's mouth at an increasingly fast rhythm. Though Sam could not see exactly what was going on it was obvious to his body what they were doing, he held on tightly to the edge of the table to stop his hand from going to his pants. Something suddenly shifted in the video, Bumblebee had disappeared and reappeared on top of Mikeala. He was now kissing her as she pushed up into the electric substance that was Bee's hologram. Sam saw her scratch at the hood and shivered as Bumblebee did, he knew how sensitive Bumblebee was in that spot, and so did Mikaela. He noticed that Bumblebee's hand had gone down to finish what his mouth had started. The angle of the camera prevented him from seeing what Bee was doing but his mind made up the rest. Mikaela began to moan and move under Bee's body, Bee attached his lips to her throat. Sam knew Mikaela was close any moment now and she would scream out Bumblebee's name and Bumblebee would shake and his radio would burst on and try to play every station he could find at once. Sam knew what was coming, except for the sudden black screen, he didn't see that coming.

Sam stared at the screen for sometime and tried to get himself under control as well as able to walk, his body had reacted to the video more then was appropriate to show in a freshmen cafeteria. As his erection slowly went down thinking of bad food and his classmates naked he got a text message. He pressed accept and four words popped up on the screen "Garage B, North Campus."

End Notes: In a fantasy world of Transformers which uses apple computers the phone being used is the iphone and well its after June '09 since it would need the iphone 3.0 software to receive video messages.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Distractions (2/2)

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Sam/Bee/Mikaela

Summary: The smut happens, nothing else is important.

Note: Again this is out of my comfort zone with Mikaela in the mix, so hope you enjoy.

Sam made his way over to the North Campus, he could only imagine what Mikaela and Bumblebee would be doing so far from home. As he found the building labeled Garage B he felt his body shake with anticipation. He opened the door and stepped inside it was completely dark. He kept his eyes open and tried to adjust to the dark.

"Hello?" He asked more softly then he intended.

Suddenly hands went around his shoulders holding him still. Before he could scream or protest lips pressed against his mouth. Lips that he recognized and had dreamed of for the past three weeks. The electricity sparked through them and went directly to his dick, which was being pressed into the body the lips belonged to. Sam's arms were immobilized as the hands on his shoulders slowly made their way down his arms. His struggled against the hold, he really needed to touch the body in front of him or behind him, it didn't matter he wanted to touch something other then himself.

The hand let go but didn't become idle, they went around to the front of his pants unzipping his jeans as the hands of the body in front of him slowly moved up his chest pushing up his t-shirt. He shivered as small licks of electricity passed across his chest, his erection was hard and becoming painful. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold back, the hands at his jeans reach in and pulled out his dick.

"What do you want baby?" The soft voice of Mikaela asked from behind him as her nails moved over the tip and squeezed slightly.

"Mikaela please...anything...touch me." Sam couldn't form coherent sentence let alone a coherent thought.

"Where?" Bee asked as he pulled Sam's t-shirt over his head and attached his lips to his neck, making sure to mark him just above where his t-shirt ended, so everyone would know what Sam had been doing.

"Anywhere...there yes." Sam said his arms were released as Mikaela's hands massaged his balls Bee swallowed him almost completely. Electric currents surrounded his dick and Sam was in heaven, if he died he would die happy. Slowly Bee began to move away then come back the rhythm was started and Mikaela copied it on Sam's neck and ears licking while Bee sucked.

Sam didn't know what he had done to deserve such good fortune but he wasn't going to let it pass him by. His hands were now free and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He reached behind him and found what he been looking for. Mikaela was wearing a very short skirt with no underwear. He played around her cunt with his fingers teasing her as she teased him, she stopped her neck biting and moaned against his cheek. He twisted his head so he could reach her lips and they kissed as he pumped into her with his fingers.

Bee's hands weren't idle either. Sam felt light electric licks along his inner thigh and then up along his hips. Then they disappeared as he felt a tug on his jeans. He allowed Bee to help him out of his clothes and finally was naked. Bee's hands went around his ass and squeezed knowing Sam loved when Bee touched him there he was very sensitive, especially around his hole.

Sam felt his balls tighten up as his dick hit the back of Bee's throat and was stimulated by a high electric shock. He didn't want it to end so quickly though, so he pulled away and out trying to calm down and think straight enough to speak.

"Hood." He said one word, knowing they would both understand.

Suddenly lights turned on in the garage, Bee was parked quite near to them he was shiny clean. "Nice clean hood Mikaela, I bet Bee appreciates what you did for him." Sam said with a twinkle in his eye. He pulled Mikaela over with him to Bee's hood.

She knew exactly what he wanted. She climbed up on the hood, showing off her ass as she placed her feet on either side of the already present hologram's body. Immediately Bee began to eat her out as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Sam placed two fingers at her mouth and she pulled them in licking them up and playing with them. As he pulled them out a string of spit followed. He immediately replaced his fingers with his tongue as he placed his wet fingers at his own hole.

Mikaela watch in rapt attention as he fucked himself with his own fingers. He closed his eyes as he hit his prostrate and had to squeeze quickly on his cock to stop from exploding. When he believed he was ready he pulled out and immediately Mikaela pulled his fingers back into her mouth sucking on them like they were lollipops. Slowly he sat on Bee's cock feeling himself get stretched and filled it was perfect. Mikaela released his fingers and leaned over pulling him into her mouth as Bee moaned into her cunt.

Sam began the rhythm moving down on to Bee's dick then up into Mikaela's face, who was pushed onto Bee's electric lick tongue who pushed back into Sam as he pushed down again. It only took a few seconds for Sam to burst into Mikaela's mouth she kept sucking until he was dry. As Sam came he squeezed onto Bee and suddenly a burst of noise came from the camaro as he was pleasured passed his normal circuit limit. Suddenly they changed positions. Mikaela lay on the hood out stretched and rubbing against the metal as if it were silk. She looked beautiful her tan skin against the bright yellow was what he loved about the combination of Mikaela and Bee.

Sam was already getting hard and he new Bee was always ready for a second round, but now it was time for them to make sure Mikaela was as pleasured as they were. He lay on top of her and kissed her allowing her to take the kiss further she licked at his tongue and he responded in kind. Bumblebee was behind Sam moving him above Mikaela and into position. He pulled a few times at Sam's cock to make sure he was ready then he pushed him in. Mikaela threw her head back, moaning her pleasure.

"Please Sam, move." She begged trying to lift her hips but Bumblebee was holding her down. Sam tried to move but Bee stopped him.

"Let me take control." Bee stated. Mikaela and Sam looked at each other they had complete trust in Bee.

Sam felt Bee pulling at his hips so he allowed Bee to move him out of Mikaela then back in. Again he was pulled in and out, the rhythm becoming faster. As Bee continued to move Sam in and out of Mikaela he also moved his hands on Sam's ass. He massaged at Sam's hole and smiled when Sam moaned in response.

"Yes, I'm almost there." Mikaela said crying out as she pulled at Sam's back. Sam kissed her neck and tried to breath as he felt Mikaela tighten around him and burst. Mikaela thrust up against him shaking with her release. "I love you Sam." She said kissing him sleepily.

"I love you too." Sam said kissing back.

As he watched Mikaela fall to sleep he noticed Bee watching him predatorily with his ice blue eyes. Sam swallowed hard, he knew what Bee wanted and Sam was ready to give, his dick was ready to burst again. Their was no hesitation as they crashed into each other's bodies hard, fast, and strong. Sam pushed into Bee as if he was meant to be inside him he fit so perfectly he wished he could never leave. They took their time slowly working up the speed until Sam was pumping fast into Bee's body, the camaro shook with his effort. Mikaela didn't even stir from where she lay asleep on Bee's hood. Finally Sam released hard and succumbed to his body as he screamed Bumblebee's name. He could not remember a lot after that since his body would not move from exhaustion, he remembered curling up next to Mikaela's sleeping form content to sleep on Bumblebee's hood.

Note: Wow I didn't know I still had it in me. I might be back for more, remember I am more of an IronWill fan though this bunny would not leave me alone so I had to write it even though it is out of my comfort zone.


End file.
